This invention pertains to electronic testing of socket mounted semiconductor chips and more particularly to electronic testing of chips in sockets with a large number of leads which are closely positioned.
One packaging type for integrated circuits is a leaded chip carrier (LCC) type. The LCC has leads on all four sides with spacing in between of 0.050 inch. Sockets for mounting a chip carrier to a printed wiring card do not provide any means for attaching testing apparatus leads. The chip carrier itself does not allow for physically attaching any test probe apparatus. Most test leads, such as logic analyzer probes, require 0.100 inch spacings between test points.
Another type of integrated circuit package is the dual in-line package (DIP). The DIP chips have leads on only two sides with pins spaced at 0.100 inch. Commercially available DIP clips (like clothes pins) may be clipped directly onto the chip leads in order to perform testing. These clips provide relatively long pins to which a logic probe may be attached. No clip type device can be adapted to a four sided LCC package when the LCC package is mounted in a suitable socket.